militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bavarian Ersatz Division (German Empire)
The Bavarian Ersatz Division (Bayerische Ersatz Division) was a division of the Imperial German Army in World War I. It was formed in August 1914 and dissolved in 1919 in the demobilization, which followed the Armistice that ended the war. It was initially an all-Bavarian formation, but soon received several non-Bavarian units which served with the division until 1917. Combat narrative The division first saw action in 1914 in the Battle of the Frontiers, including the battles before Nancy and Epinal. The division participated in the Race to the Sea, and then settled into trenchline duty. The divisional commander, General der Infanterie Eugen Ritter von Benzino, was killed in action on November 28, 1915. In 1916, the division entered into the Battle of Verdun and fought on the Somme in October. The division also was engaged in 1917 in the Second Battle of the Aisne, also called the Third Battle of Champagne and referred to in German sources as the Dual Battle of Aisne-Champagne (Doppelschlacht Aisne-Champagne). After a short spell in the trenches near Verdun, in the latter part of 1917, the division was sent to Flanders in response to the Allied offensive there. In October 1917, the division went to the Romanian Front and then to Ukraine after the armistice in Romania. It returned to the Western Front in April 1918, occupying the line near Verdun and then Reims, and then engaged in mobile defense. It ended the war facing Allied forces in the Hundred Days Offensive. The division was rated as a third class division by Allied intelligence.Bayerische-Ersatz-DivisionHistories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919 (1920) Formation and organization on mobilization On mobilization, the Bavarian Army formed twelve Brigade Replacement Battalions (Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillone) by grouping companies taken from the replacement, or Ersatz, battalion of each infantry regiment. These battalions were then formed them into three mixed brigades of four battalions each, together with Ersatz cavalry, artillery and engineer units, which were formed from the replacement detachments and companies of the cavalry and artillery regiments and the engineer battalions.Hartwig Busche, Formationsgeschichte der deutschen Infanterie im Ersten Weltkrieg 1914-1918 (1998) The order of battle of the Bavarian Ersatz Division on mobilization, was as follows:Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) *Stab/1. Königlich Bayerische gemischte Ersatz-Brigade **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 1 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 2 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 3 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 4 **Kavallerie-Ersatz-Abteilung München/I. Königlich Bayerisches Armeekorps (⅓ squadron) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 1 (2 batteries) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 4 (2 batteries) **2. Ersatz-Kompanie/Königlich Bayerisches 1. Pionier-Bataillon *Stab/5. Königlich Bayerische gemischte Ersatz-Brigade **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 5 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 6 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 7 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 8 **Kavallerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Landau/II. Königlich Bayerisches Armeekorps (⅓ squadron) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 2 (2 batteries) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 12 (2 batteries) *Stab/9. Königlich Bayerische gemischte Ersatz-Brigade **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 9 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 10 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 11 **Königlich Bayerisches Brigade-Ersatz-Bataillon Nr. 12 **Kavallerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nürnberg/III. Königlich Bayerisches Armeekorps (⅓ squadron) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 8 (2 batteries) **Königlich Bayerische Feldartillerie-Ersatz-Abteilung Nr. 10 (2 batteries) **1. Ersatz-Kompanie/Königlich Bayerisches 3. Pionier-Bataillon Organizational changes and late-war organization The 5th Mixed Replacement Brigade (5. gemischte Ersatz-Brigade) was transferred to the 30th Reserve Division on August 17, 1914. On October 3, 1914, the other two brigades, the 1st and 9th Mixed Replacement Brigades, were redesignated as the 1st and 9th Replacement Brigades and their cavalry, artillery and engineer units were moved to division level. Three battalions from each brigade were reorganized into Kgl. Bayer. Ersatz-Infanterie-Regiment Nr.1 (1st Replacement Brigade) and Kgl. Bayer. Ersatz-Infanterie-Regiment Nr.3 (9th Replacement Brigade). The two regiments were transferred to "Division von Rekowski" (which later became the 39th Reserve Division). Kgl. Bayer. Ersatz-Infanterie-Regiment Nr.2 was formed from two battalions of the 5th Mixed Replacement Brigade as well as troops drawn from elsewhere in the Bavarian Army; it was attached to the Bavarian Ersatz Division. On November 22, 1914, the 59th Replacement Infantry Brigade (Ersatz-Infanterie-Brigade), a non-Bavarian unit, was renamed the 59th Landwehr Infantry Brigade (59. Landwehr-Infanterie-Brigade) and attached to the Bavarian Ersatz Division (this brigade was reassigned to the 199th Infantry Division on January 15, 1917). The 3rd Royal Bavarian Reserve Infantry Brigade (3. Kgl. Bayer. Reserve-Infanterie-Brigade), with three reserve infantry regiments, also joined the division in late 1914, effectively making the division a reinforced reserve and Landwehr division, and an Ersatz division in name only.Histories, p.14 The organization of the division on April 7, 1918 was as follows:Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle *3.Kgl. Bayer. Reserve-Infanterie-Brigade: **Kgl. Bayer. 4. Reserve-Infanterie-Regiment **Kgl. Bayer. 15. Reserve-Infanterie-Regiment **Kgl. Bayer. 18. Reserve-Infanterie-Regiment *1. Eskadron/Kgl. Bayer. 6. Reserve-Kavallerie-Regiment *Kgl. Bayer. Artillerie-Kommandeur 19: **Kgl. Bayer. Ersatz-Feldartillerie-Regiment **Fußartillerie-Bataillon Nr. 89 *Stab Kgl. Bayer. 13. Pionier-Bataillon: **Kgl. Bayer. 4. Landwehr-Pionier-Kompanie **Kgl. Bayer. 6. Landwehr-Pionier-Kompanie **Kgl. Bayer. 100. Minenwerfer-Kompanie *Kgl. Bayer. Divisions-Nachrichten-Kommandeur 551 References *Bayerische-Ersatz-Division *''Histories of Two Hundred and Fifty-One Divisions of the German Army which Participated in the War (1914-1918), compiled from records of Intelligence section of the General Staff, American Expeditionary Forces, at General Headquarters, Chaumont, France 1919'' (1920) *Hermann Cron et al., Ruhmeshalle unserer alten Armee (Berlin, 1935) *Hermann Cron, Geschichte des deutschen Heeres im Weltkriege 1914-1918 (Berlin, 1937) * |title=Military Operations France and Belgium, 1916, 2nd july 1916 to the end of the battles of the Somme |last=Miles |first=W |year=1938 |publisher=Macmillan |location=London | edition=Battery Press 1992 |isbn=0-901627-76-3}} Notes Category:German divisions of World War I Category:Military units and formations established in 1914 Category:Military units and formations of Bavaria Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1919 Category:1914 establishments in Germany Category:Infantry divisions of Germany